Pompa
| faction = Objeto | type = Entorno | weapon = | object = | baseshield = 0 | basearmor = 0 | baseexperience = | baselevel = | dmgtypemultipliers = | ignoreddmgtype = | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 12 | mod_drops = }} Una Pompa es un objeto que portan ocasionalmente las unidades durante las misiones, visible como una gran mochila con luces naranjas. Al ser deplegada, la pompa se infla en una pared negra y pequeña que las unidades Grineer pueden usar como cobertura para defenderse de los enemigos que puede ser deplegada en cualquier parte del mapa. La pompa tiene vida limitada (la cual depende del usuario que la lanza), y a diferencia de la cobertura ambiental, puede ser destruida con cualquier ataque. Solo una pompa puede ser deplegada por unidad. Notas * Actualmente, las únicas unidades Grineer conocidas que portan pompas son los lanceros, lanceros de élite, soldados, ballistas, evisceradores y buscadores, y cualquiera de sus variantes Eximus. ** Las pompas deplegadas por unidades Eximus, no comparten sus bonificaciones elementales. ** Unidades sombra Grineer también pueden colocarlas. * La frecuencia de aparición de una pompa parece iniciar desde el nivel 10 en adelante. * Las unidades Grineer desplegarán pompas en nodos de lugares específicos. * Las pompas son independientes de sus usuarios y permanecerán activas incluso si su lanzador muere. * Existe un límite no especificado de número de pompas que pueden desplegarse en una misión. Las pompas desplegadas cuentan para este límite, impidiendo a los enemigos colocar pompas nuevas, excepto en aquellos puntos en donde pompas fueron desinfladas previamente. Esto se puede aprovechar haciendo que los enemigos se dirijan a un lugar y el jugador evite que se use la pompa. *También existen variantes temáticas del Laboratorio submarino Grineer (drekar), Asentamiento Grineer (árido) y de la Fortaleza Kuva (kuva). La versión árida es arenosa y roja oscura con luces rojo-anaranjadas, mientras que la versión Drekar es de color azul oscuro y gris oscuro, con luces blancas y luces amarillo-naranja, y la versión Kuva es negra con rayas rojas. En cuanto a lo demás son idénticas a las pompas regulares. * Es poco efectiva con los jugadores en caso de explosiones, ya que (ya sea por granadas, cohetes, etc.) no serán bloqueadas por la pompa. Los enemigos también tomarán ventaja de los jugadores que están de pie o agachados, aumentando la posibilidad de que lancen granadas en respuesta. * Los enemigos se esconderán detrás de las pompas como si estuvieran cubiertos, al igual que como lo hacen con el entorno. * Explosiones controladas como las Castanas explotarán inmediatamente al impactar con una pompa deplegada. * Las pompas absorben disparos que normalmente la atravesarían, como lo hace con el proyectil de la Lanka. Consejos * Destruir pompas puede permitir un alivio temporal y mínimo de enemigos ya que estos pueden dirigirse hacia la localización de una pompa desinflada para colocar una nueva. * Debido a la gran cantidad de unidades, como el Bombardero que es incapaz de tomar cobertura, las pompas sirven como obstáculo para esos enemigos. * Si se coloca en una puerta, puede impedir que los enemigos pasen. * Atacar enemigos mientras estos colocan una pompa, forzará a reiniciar su animación para deplegarla. Errores * Las pompas pueden flotar en el aire y actuar como una barrera física cuando una unidad Grineer muere antes de desplegarla, de forma similar a los escudos de los lanceros protectores, que crearán una barrera invisible al ser asesinados. Esto último sucede hasta que el cuerpo desaparezca, pero puede bloquear las balas y proyectiles de los jugadores desde el área donde se encuentra la pompa. * Rara vez, una pompa aparecerá ya inflada sobre un Grineer. * Las pompas no entraran en el plano dimensional si son colocadas dentro de Cataclismo, de Limbo, y requiere que el jugador finalice su habilidad o se salga de la grieta para dañarlas. Galería WF_Blunt_edit.jpg|Una Pompa en el códice. 420blazeitseeker.png|Una pompa inflada en un buscador. Blunt Backpack.png|Una pompa enpaquetada en la espada de un lancero de élite. Bluntpack.jpg|Versión empaquetada de un soldado grineer 2015-08-10_00003.jpg|Una pompa deplegada en fobos Historial de actualizaciones ;Blunt Changes: *Standing on a Blunt when it dies will now cause you to fall. *Penta grenades will now bounce off the Blunt. It has a similar behavior as hitting a Grineer. Note that projectiles like Quanta cubes do not bounce off Grineer. Thus, cubes will not bounce off the Blunt. *Miter blades will now bounce off the Blunt. *Grineer Blunts now only take Melee damage and have a passive Health drain. *Introducido. }} en:Blunt fr:Couverture Categoría:Grineer Categoría:Actualización 17 Categoría:Objetos